


"Bite Me"

by Eryiss



Series: Fraxus NSFW [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Getting Together, Hooking up, M/M, Mutual Hand jobs, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Request Meme, Smut, biting kink, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryiss/pseuds/Eryiss
Summary: Prompts: 'Bite Me' &; 'If You Insist.'Based off a smut based prompt list posted on tumblr.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Series: Fraxus NSFW [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667998
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	"Bite Me"

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by the tumblr user @danya-is-an-idiot. It was written as part of a NSFW prompt meme from tumblr, which you can view on my blog [here](https://eryiss.tumblr.com/). Hope you all enjoy it.

**Bite Me**

"Bite me."

"Well, if you insist."

The words left Laxus' mouth before he could stop himself. He and Freed looked at each other, sitting either side of a camp fire. They were returning from a mission together and, rather than taking the train home, Freed had suggested that they walk home and camp overnight, as they had the supplies. Laxus had agreed – anything to avoid a long train ride – and now the two were sitting in the grass as evening turned to night. Laxus had been mocking Freed for a less than dignified fight which ended up with hi, face first in some pretty wet mud, which had prompted the entire conversation.

And, as the reality of what Laxus had said hit him, he blushed bright red. Why had he said that? Fuck.

Laxus had always been close to Freed, and was unashamed to admit he found the man sexy. But he had never acted on the occasional impulses he felt towards the man. An occasional wank to the thought of the man naked beneath him – or above him, more recently – was enough to keep his needs at bay.

And yet he had just essentially flirted with the man. Freed was looking back at him, an eyebrow crooked and his face illuminated by the open flames. Fuck this was awkward.

"Sorry," Laxus muttered. "Ignore-"

"I do," Freed interrupted, smirking a little now.

"What?" Laxus frowned.

"I do insist," Freed's smirk got wider, and he shifted slightly. He was purposefully presenting more of his neck to Laxus now. "So I'd hurry up if I were you."

Fuck. That was hot. Really fucking hot.

Laxus moved without thinking, moving towards Freed and planting his lips against Freed's neck. He bit and nibbled at the pale skin, almost not believing that this was happening. It felt unreal, and when Freed let out a slightly shuddering moan as Laxus' light abuse on his neck, an aroused shiver rushed through Laxus. That sound was so much hotter than Laxus had imagined.

He wasn't going to question why it was happening, instead he was going to make the best of it. He ran a hand over Freed's clothed torso, feeling the strong muscle that made up his captain's body. Many nights these abs had been in Laxus' thoughts, and to touch them sent blood straight to his dick.

Shit this was so good.

As he felt Freed's hands running over his body, Laxus felt a small moan overtake him. Freed was as into this as Laxus was, and that was enough to push Laxus further.

He reached to the bottom of Freed's shirt and slowly ran his hands under it. The feeling of his calloused hands against Freed's bare stomach was better than he could have possibly imagined. God, Freed was so fucking sexy, and to see him in such a state of disarray while moaning was fucking beautiful. Laxus took a moment to enjoy the sight before him, grinning at Freed before he started attacking Freed's neck with his teeth again.

His hands slid further up Freed's body, unbuttoning Freed's shirt as he did so. Freed was doing the same to him, tugging the blonde's shirt over his head and placing it beside him. The chill of the cold air sent a shiver down his body, but he ignored it.

"God you're hot," Laxus whispered harshly into Freed's ear. He was running his hand down Freed's stomach again, relishing in the washboard stomach below him. "You always look so fucking sexy. Drives me crazy."

"Hypocrite," Freed panted, eyes widening as he looked up. "You know how tight those leather pants are, right? And that damn purple shirt you insist on wearing, it hugs your body so well. You're a natural tease."

Fuck, Freed thought he was hot? It made Laxus' dick quiver.

"You think I'm a tease," Laxus continued, now straddling Freed as they explores each other's bodies. "That fucking swimsuit you wear, you know how revealing that is? Drives he crazy every damn time I see you in it."

"Why do you think I wear it?" Freed smirked, and Laxus looked at him. The fucker!

Without speaking, Laxus pushed Freed down against the grass below him. His shirt and hair spread out below him, and Laxus watched with slightly dilated eyes. Freed was below him, his shirt open exposing his incredibly body, looking up at him with a grin both seductive and enchanting. How this situation had come to be Laxus wasn't sure, but fuck he was glad it was happening. This was the hardest he had ever been.

He leant down and started to kiss Freed again, hands roaming around his chest. When Freed gasped, Laxus saw his chance to get revenge for the years of Freed's apparent teasing in that damn swimsuit. If this happened again; Laxus would rip the damn thing off him and take him where he stood.

His hand slid down Freed's abs before hovering over Freed's bulging crotch. He smirked into the kiss and began to grope the man.

"Fuck. Ahh," Freed let out a slight quivering moan as Laxus began to palm at his dick through his trousers.

There was no shame seen in his actions, openly mauling and clawing at Freed's straining dick like an animal on heat. He had spent many a night thinking of a situation like this, and he would be damned if he was going to waste it. These groans and whines that left Freed's mouth were music to Laxus' ears, and he was determined to make as many of them as he could.

He carelessly fought against Freed's fly, eventually opening it and reaching inside his tight boxers. He started to pump the man's thick cock, which spasmed in his hand and made the rune knight moan into their kiss. Laxus was growing addicted to those groans.

After tugging and playing with Freed's member, getting as many delicious moans as he could, Laxus pulled Freed's dick out from his boxers, admiring the beauty of the quivering thing.

The things Laxus wanted to do to it…

He began to pump it slowly, moving his lips away from Freed's mouth to his neck again. The rune knight groaned loudly into the nights sky, unabashed and overwhelmed by the pleasure of Laxus' hands. His eyes were closed as he writhed against the grass, and Laxus watched his lover as lust took over him. It was a fucking incredibly sight to see him like this, and Laxus loved it.

When he felt Freed come closer to orgasm, Laxus quickly removed his hand, and the other man let out a small groan of displeasure. Laxus was quick to remove his own dick from his pants, making sure both his and Freed's cocks slid against each other.

He started to gyrate his hips, rubbing their dicks together in a teasing motion.

"Fucks sake," Freed almost whimpered.

"That's for the fucking speedo," Laxus whispered huskily into Freed's ear before biting at his neck again.

Before Freed could say anything else, Laxus grabbed both their dicks in his hand and started to pump them. The feeling of Freed's dick being jerked alongside his own was intense, made infinitely better by the feeling of his body against Freed's. God Freed was so hot, Laxus didn't know how he managed to keep his hands off him for so long.

Freed was something of a mess now, and Laxus loved seeing it. His clothes were dishevelled, his cock straining as it was pumped, his neck plastered with hickeys and marks, and his face contorted by restrained pleasure.

To be the man responsible for making Freed like this felt incredible.

Laxus was on him again a moment later, relishing every part of his lover. His body, his moans, his dick, his need. It was all so overwhelming, and Laxus wanted to make Freed feel as good as he did. He kneaded the man's torso again, before bringing his lips down to his chest and playing with his nipples with his teeth; all while still stroking both of their dicks together.

He knew he was getting close to cumming; who could have any endurance in a situation like this. And Freed would be close too, and Laxus wanted to make sure this was as good as it could be.

As the feeling of orgasm flooded him, rocking him to the core, he went to kiss Freed again. It was intense and sloppy and needy and hungry, and Laxus started to shake as his dick got closer and closer to the edge. He knew this was going to be explosive, and it was already fucking incredible to feel like this. And it was only going to get better.

And then he came.

It felt like fireworks had been lit throughout him, as if lightning had replaced his blood and was coursing through his veins. This was so much better than all the times he had touched himself to Freed, so much more powerful. It was burning fire inside him, and it was completely incredible.

As he came over the both of them, his teeth clamped down on Freed's lip in a full bite, to which Freed let out a quivering moan. He buckled his hips into Laxus' still pumping hand, and soon hot cum was shooting from his dick as well, and his eyes were open wide as his own orgasm flooded his sensed and drove him to madness. Laxus watched in a silent, horny awe as Freed spent his dick in front of him, came on him. It was beautiful.

Laxus continued to pump and tug at their dicks until seemingly every drop of cum left their balls, and they were left a sweating, half naked mess. They looked at each other in silence, noses close to touching.

The blonde's dick was still half hard at the sight of Freed under him. It was fucking hot.

As much as he wanted to stay like this forever, Laxus climbed off Freed and allowed him to sit up. They didn't make an effort to look less dishevelled or put any more clothes on; both of their stomachs were too covered in cum for that anyway. They didn't even bother to put their dicks away, there could be nothing hidden or to be embarrassed about between them after that. They just sat next to each other.

"Well," Freed said, panting slightly with a fragile voice. "I think it's fair to say that our friendship is… somewhat affected by this."

"For the better, or for the worse?" Laxus asked.

"If we plan on doing more of what we just did," Freed mused, before grinning. "Then definitely for the better."

"You can bet your ass we're doing more of this," Laxus confirmed, feeling almost giddy. He looked to Freed, meeting his eyes with a grin. "So, you like biting, huh?"

"That a problem?" Freed challenged.

"Oh fuck no," Laxus smirked, and he was on Freed a moment later.


End file.
